The Flaming Skeleton
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Sans is spending more time at Grillby's than usual and Frisk is getting suspicious as to what he is doing. !warning! Sansby and Charisk non-binary Chara and Female Frisk. !Underflame AU!
1. Chapter 1

!Disclaimer! I do not own Undertale or any of its amazing characters. All ownership goes to Toby fox!

Yay Undertale fanific! Any way as you can see Chara is alive in this fic and so is asriel along with flowey. This takes place right after the true pacifist ending. Chara is non-binary and Frisk is female.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It has been about a year since I freed the monsters from Mount Ebot but it was not an easy adjustment for the monsters and humans. The monsters had to learn of politics and laws and everything. The humans had to get used to the sight of mythical creatures told of in legends. Eventually everything was settled and humans and monsters lived in peace. Some monsters lived in cities and some made their own villages and some lived in forests, caves, everywhere! Even Grillby opened up a new restaurant.

I have moved in with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Chara, Asriel, and Flowey. Lately Sans has been visiting Grillby's restaurant more than usual and needless to say, I'm kind of worried. I need to get to the bottom of this and I can't do it alone. I decided I needed Chara's help. Oh god, they really set me on edge. Every time I see them I just want them so much but I must resist my teenage hormones today.

"Hey Chara!" I called while entering my new house.

"Yo!" they called back

"Where are you!"

"Come find me!"

It was easy finding her. She was on the couch…eating chocolate…as always.

"I need your help with something." I said plopping down next to them.

"No"

"Why not?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"Last time you needed my help you turned my brother's fur and his flower purple."(I will write about this)

"No paint involved this time. I promise."

"The answer is still no."

"If you help you could possibly dig up some black mail on Sans." I offered

"…"

"I know how much you hate him for destroying your 'fight' button"

"Okay...I'm listening" Chara said reluctantly

"Well you know how Grillby set up shop in town, right?"

Chara nods.

"Well you know how Sans is too lazy to even grab the TV remote?

Another nod.

"Well, Sans has been going to Grillbys more than usual and I want to know what's going on. I am going to need your teleporty thingy to help me keep up with Sans."

"Okay…as long as you don't turn me purple like you did Asriel and Flowey"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dun dun dun! Sorry not the best start to a fic but it will get better, I pomise. Any way Chara will reveal their true gender near the end of this fic. Just remember the Sex and Gender are two different things. Meaning we will never know about what's in Chara's pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short first chapter *sweatdrop* any way this second chapter will be a lot longer. I believe I have come up with a new Undertale AU so I need a name for it…Maybe 'Underflame' or 'Undersneek' if these names are taken then someone plz tell me. I am also joined with a guest that will accompany me in other author's notes. Say Hi to the viewers!

Temmie: Hoi! Temmie is new co-host!

Oblivion: Yep he…she…it will be joining us in other fics.

Temmie: Stop talk! We start fic now!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night…

"Okay, Chara we need a plan." I said pulling out a notebook.

"Umm…we could wait at Grillby's for Sans to show up and we follow him in."

"Well for all we know he can teleport into the diner from this very house and we would never know"

"okay, how about we stalk Sans and when he teleports we teleport to Grillby's and spy on him."

"That's better but we need to make sure he doesn't see us"

"Well…we could use magic" (deus ex machina, I know just go with it)

"Do you even know any invisibility magic?"

"No, but we could get mom to help us."

"Would she even agree to this?"

"No, but we could lie."

I looked at Chara in shock. I know they was evil and all that but if she were to lie to Toriel and Toriel find out, it would break old goat mom's heart.

"No I will take the lead and convince Toriel to help."

I know lies aren't exactly evil but it still rubs me the wrong way, but, telling half of the truth is a different matter. We decided to come up with different plans just in case and we gathered supplies and got ready for our little spy mission. All we need is Toriel's magic.

Early next morning…

We set our clock to 5:00 AM as to be awake before Sans but also be awake during the time Toriel is awake. However we had to take precautions and set Sans' alarm to at least an hour later than ours. When morning came around I awoke at five just as planned but Chara didn't. I went to go check on them and they were in their room sound asleep, I decided to check if the clock was set to the right time. I studied the clock and was shocked to see that the time was set back an hour, the only thing that could have happened was that Sans saw Chara mess with his clock. I reluctantly shook Chara awake and jumped back. Why did I jump back? Well if you were to try to wake up a person that tried to kill everyone and everything in their path (multiple times at that) you would run away as fast as you could. Right as I jumped away a knife came from Chara's pillow and would have slit my throat if I had not jumped back.

"Morning sunshine," I said in a cheery voice.

"What's wrong with you?!" Chara shouted, "It's four in the damn morning!"

"San tempered with your clock" I said, pointing at the clock

"Oh…sorry for trying to kill you…again."

"No worries. Just be glad that Sans didn't know that I had my clock set to five."

We made our way to the kitchen where Toriel was cooking some breakfast. Chara was about to approach her but I stopped them and shook my head. I walked to Toriel and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes my child?" Toriel asked s she turned around.

"Me and Chara-"

"Chara and I, Frisk please use proper grammar "

"Chara and I need your help with something."

"Whatever do you need me for?"

"Well we need you to cast invisibility magic on us"

"Why?" asked Toriel suspiciously.

"Well Sans has been acting weird for the last few days and he may be doing something bad. I don't want him mixed with the wrong crowd." I said. I could hear Chara scoff on the other side of the kitchen.

"Well aren't you being a grown up today" Said Toriel proudly, "Okay if you insist I will cast it but it will only work until this time tomorrow."

Toriel started to chant in a low, hushed voice. I could feel my skin tingling and my ears popped. When everything was done I didn't feel any different…until I looked in the mirror. My whole body was invisible including my clothes.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Ditto" Said Chara whom I could still see."

"Now only you two can see each other" said Toriel Taking great pride in her work. She turned around and screamed bloody murder. The bacon and eggs were on fire. Sans, who had been asleep in his room, jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was.

"Tori!" Sans yelled, "What's wrong?!"

"My cooking! It's Ruined!"

"You yelled for that?" Sans said a little annoyed," you weren't such a screamer when you fought in that war"

"But the Bacon!"

As the two monsters bickered Frisk and Chara were having mini heart attacks from the scream and Sans bursting in. the two children calmed down when they noticed that Sans didn't even steal a glance at them. When Sans turned his back to Toriel she looked at the two of us and winked. Sans usually leaves at about 6 pm so we had time to kill. This is going to be fun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In this fic Frisk is about as innocent as Xion in the KH games. And I guess you could say that Chara is Axel.

Temmie: see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Temmie: HOI! Tem here! Oblivion is not here today because charger to computer is broke...Tem sad now. So I take phone and write for him to make him happy! this is only filler chapter! Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- We decided to spend our time of invisibility pranking others. So we had heard that Alphys wrote stories that include me and Chara, so we did the logical thing to do. We decided to mess with her while she writes her stories.

When we arrived at the lab Alphys had already begun typing a smut. And was nearly finished.

"Okay, Frisk you keep hitting the backspace at random and I'll press space bar." Chara whispered.

I obeyed and we proceeded to mess with the keyboard, But about a few minutes in Chara had a brilliant idea.

Alphys' POV

I was finishing up a Futa smut when office decided to act up again. I knew I should have used a different program to type. I started fixing the errors when it started typing words. Needless to say I was surprised. The computer started to talk to me.

"Why are you writing smut?" It asked.

"M-me?"

"Yes you."

"W-well I write smut for the h-hell of it...I guess."

"About 15 year olds?"

This sentence shocked me? "T-they're 15?!" I said a little surprised, "well how was I supposed to know! They never told me there age!" I said I yelled.

"Good point. But what if I where to email these to them? You do need to be punished for your transgressions."

"N-no don't! Please! I'll delete them and never write smut again!"

"To late"

As the computer said this, my email opened and started sending all of the smut I have to Chara. Oh god Chara is going to kill me. I started to get up and leave to tell Chara that I've been hacked but I ran into something small, soft, and invisible. I screamed and one thing led to another and now a very confused Undyne was throwing spears all over the place.

"Stop!" An invisible voice yelled. It kind of sounded like...Chara!

Frisk's POV

It took a minute but Undyne actually calmed down enough for us to talk to her.

"It's just us, Frisk and Chara." I yelled

"O-oh! H-hey frisk. Did you see any of that stuff I wrote?"

"No, Chara told me not to look."

"Well if you dorks are done I Have to meet up with someone." Said Undyne a little impatiently.

"Who?" We said in unison.

"His name is none of your business. All you need to know is that he has a lot of spears and loves windy days."(Yes, this is happening. if you know who this is from KH should know that I am going to write a cross over.)

Undyne walked out of the room in a flash leaving us trying to think who this mystery person might be.

"Well any way, the look on your face was priceless!" Chara laughed.

"D-don't you think y-you took it a little far?"

"Well...maybe, but we're all laughing in the end right?" Said an amused Chara.

With this Chara and frisk were off to there next victim. And leaving Alphys to talk to thin air for about four hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Oblivion: Hello I am back again and with a borrowed charger from my cousin. Any way my dog chewed up the last one so I couldn't post the third chap…Temmie…What is this?

Temmie: HOI I wrote a chapter for you! Are you proud of me?

Oblivion: umm…yeah…its great…but what did you write it on?

Temmie: IPhones!

Oblivion: Well anyway a friend told me that my sentence structure and grammar needs a little help and I would like to thank her for that. As I said in my profile I am not the best author in the world but I try. So if you don't like it when people have bad grammar or sentence structure then this is not the Fan Fiction you are looking for. Let's go ahead and onto chapter 4 of our little story.

!Warning! There is a religion in here that may offend people but I assure you I do not wish to offend anyone, also those who are a part of the FSM you guys are awesome and I hope you don't mind me including it in this chapter!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chara's POV…

Frisk didn't like the idea of pranking papyrus so she decided to go prank some locals of their little town. I, however, am dead set on pranking the tall skeleton and I knew exactly how to do it. Soon after the monsters made it to the surface they had discovered a lot of things they did not know of before. Papyrus found out about a religion called 'The Church of The Flying Spaghetti Monster' and now he makes even more spaghetti. I waited until Papyrus was making spaghetti to start her prank. Papyrus walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for the pasta and started cooking. When he was down on the put the spaghetti I picked up the plate

Papyrus' point of view….

I was about to eat some of my delicious spaghetti until it started to float. I stared in awe at my creation.

"Hello Papyrus," it said in a familiar voice, "I am the incarnation of the Flying Spaghetti Monster."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, "NO ONE BELIEVED ME WHEN I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE FSM!"

"Yes, dear papyrus, I am most certainly real, but you must keep this secret,"

"WHY?"

"this could cause major arguments between the different religions of the world and possibly war." It said, "I have to tell you it was your excellent cooking that brought me back."

At this point I was flipping out. I must have been the best cook in the world. I decided to show some manners and bow.

"OH GREAT FSM! COULD THOU LAY THYNE NOODLY APENDAGE UPON MY HEAD?"

"Yes Papyrus" it said as it touched my forehead with one of its noodles, "I must go now. I will lose power after a while so I need you to make even more spaghetti every day so I can stay living."

"Y-YES, I SHALL MY LORD!" I said enthusiastically

And with that the Flying Spaghetti Monster flew out the window…a bit jerkily I might add.

Chara's POV…

Let me tell you, it is not easy trying to walk out a window while carrying a plate of spaghetti but it was worth it. When I was a far enough distance away I fell on the ground laughing. It took all my self-control not to laugh during my prank. I checked the time and it was almost 5:30…I better find Frisk.

When I found Frisk I was shocked to see what she was doing. She was making it to wear Monster kid though he was moving objects with his mind…and she looked so innocent doing too. I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks but I quickly suppress. With new found respect for the kid I strode up to her and told her what time it was. She went over to Monster Kid and whispered something to him and came back to me.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him That he has ghost friends but we used all our strength to grant him that moment of telepathy, and won't be able to do it again for a while." She said, "Well at least he's not as sad as he would be if I just stopped and walked away"

"Yeah, well our fun is over for now, we should find Sans."

"I guess your right" she said a little disappointed. I felt a little bad for her. She had a rough life with her old family. They weren't abusive like a lot of others but they were poor and rarely happy. Yeah most of the homeless and poor people were taken into monster villages but the damage had been done.

"Look we can get mom to cast this on us again and then we can terrorize the neighborhood together, okay?"

"Really?" she said like a small child, and with a huge smile she hugged me. This time I couldn't help it I blushed lightly and thank god she didn't look at my face. The hug lasted longer than it should have.

"You can let go now." I said blushing a little deeper.

Frisks POV…

When Chara said we could do this again I couldn't help myself, I had to hug her. When we were hugging it felt like the happiest place on earth. I didn't want to let go but I had to when she asked. I let go blushing deeply I didn't look at Chara because I didn't want her to see my blush. We head back to our house to get ready for our little spy mission.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: hell yeah! A little bit of Charisk action right there! On another note the Sansby will appear next chapter don't you worry.

Temmie: *Explodes from excitement*

Oblivion: Temmie! NOOOOOOO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

Please excuse us we are having technical difficulties.


	5. Chapter 5

Oblivion: *sniffle* I'm back with another chapter. *sob* I hope you enjoy. Temmie WHY!

Temmie: HOI!

Oblivion: Temmie? YOU'RE ALIVE! *vice grips Temmie in a bear hug" how did you come back?

Temmie: You had a word document backed up. Me miss Oblivion Human as well. And I brought a special guest!

?: Hello, I'm going to introduce myself at the end of this fic. For now enjoy chapter 5!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frisks POV…

We got by ready and grabbed our back packs (mostly just snacks for a long steak out) and went searching around the house for Sans. We spotted him trying to calm down an energetic Papyrus who was making a butt load (which is a legit measurement. Look it up) of spaghetti. It took Sans a few minutes but he got the tall skeleton to calm down, soon after this he went around continuing his daily routine. First he practiced stacking hotdogs and hotcats, then he started to watch an anime the Alphys recommended to him, and finally he packed a duffle bag full of fire wood and baked beans…how curious.

By the time 6:00 came by, the squat skeleton teleported himself to Grillby's diner. Chara used their magic to teleport us a good distance away from the diner in case Sans didn't teleport straight inside. Chara's gut feeling was right and Sans had been standing outside the back door to the diner. Sans knocked three times, then four, then two. The door opened up and Sans walked inside.

We waited a few minutes before heading up the diner. When we reached the door we stopped and listened…nothing. Chara slowly pushed open the door and stuck their head inside to make sure no one would see us. I tap their shoulder to get their attention.

"You do realize they can't see us…right?" I whispered, a bit amused at Chara's obliviousness. Chara looked a little embarrassed. When they got the door open without a sound we walked in and shut it behind us. We're in a dark, dank room full of dust. A foul smell, much like burning rubber and molded wood, fill my nose. Chara walks quietly to a door at the far end of the room and peeks into it.

Chara's POV…

I look the door to find the something I should never have seen. Sans was pouring beans and taping logs to a naked Grillby. I couldn't look away even though what they were doing was an intimate thing I couldn't help but watch. Frisk tapped my shoulder and I almost yelped like a dog that was caught stealing treats.

"What are they doing?" she asked curiously.

"N-nothing yet" I lied.

I look back into the door to find Grillby putting his clothes back on and giving Sans a peck on the cheek. They headed for the door and I grabbed Frisk and ran back to the exit and out into the night. I shut the door behind us just as Grillby and Sans walked out of that private room. We ran a good distance and stopped to see what they were doing. The two monsters talked for a few minutes, said their goodbyes, and left.

"What happened?" Frisk asked a little annoyed.

"Well it looks like that Sans has been giving Grilby some fire wood and beans." I said, leaving out a small part of it.

"Well at least he isn't involved with bad people." She said.

"I can't help but asking, why did you lie to mom?" I asked, "You're the one who said that you don't like lies."

"I never lied"

"But-"

"I said Sans was acting weird, which he was, and that he might be involved in something bad, which he could have been, so I never lied, I just didn't tell her our personal reason for needing her magic."

I was speechless. I didn't think that this little girl was so damn clever. I looked at Frisk with new found respect and admiration…not too much though. I feel another blush creep up on me.

"Hey, Chara? You don't look so well. Are you okay?" a worried Frisk asked.

"Y-yeah just a little faint from the adrenalin rush, lets head home now."

And with that we headed home. When we got there we decided to watch some anime. We debated over Sword Art Online, or Attack on Titan. Surprisingly Frisk wanted to watch ATT. We huddle up on the couch and start watching the bloodbath. Soon after the fourth episode Frisk fell asleep on my shoulder. I look at the determined child and smile. She is just so cute while sleeping. Another 2 episodes pass and I soon feel sleep overtaking me. I turn off the TV with the remote as to not wake Frisk and passed out on the spot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: things are heating up now! (get cause Grillby is made of fire…I need a life) any way this chapter put me to the test. I got the idea of the beans from the same friend who let me know about grammar so you can thank her for that.

Temmie: He need a fuel of sorts.

?: Don't forget about me now! My name is Xion.

Xion: Yes I shall replace Temmie in all the authors notes inside a Oblivion's kingdom hearts fics.

Oblivion: Yes! That is correct! I don't want Temmie barging in there and anyone who doesn't know about undertale will not be confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Oblivion: HOI

Temmie: That's my line!

Oblivion: Any ways welcome the chapter six! This Is another filler so it has (almost) nothing to do with the story line of this fic. What will happen? Find out during this new exciting episode of Dragon Ball- wait wrong one. Find out in this new exciting chapter of Flaming Skeleton.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chara's POV…

I was awakened by someone taking a picture. When I come to my senses I observe my surroundings. I am lying on the living room couch, Asriel is holding a smartphone, I'm spooning a sleeping Frisk, flowey is…wait…I'm spooning Frisk. As my mind is piecing together this scenario a look of pure terror stretches across my face. I slowly get up as to not wake up the girl. When I am off the sofa I pull out my knife and hold it to flowey's stem.

"Delete the photo or the flower dies!" I scream.

"The photo is saved to the cloud. If the flower dies then I send it to all of our friends." Said the smug goat boy.

"Can you guys stop referring to me as 'The Flower'" said a very irritated Flowey.

"You back stabber!" I yelled.

"No, I just thought you two looked quite cute together so I snapped a photo." Said Asriel…a little to innocently, "I won't use it for anything…unless you do something I don't like."

"you've learned so much from me *sniff* I'm so proud of you, Asriel." Said Flowey.

"As long as you don't use it then it's fine by me." I said worriedly.

Frisk was starting to stir. I put away my knife and turned towards her. I wonder if she remembered anything from last night. She sat up and looked at me then to Asriel then back to me.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Nothin much. Asriel woke me up." I glared at Asriel, imagining a few knifes through his skull.

"Well what should we do today?" Frisk questioned

"Can you go ask mom if we can turn invisible again today?" I ask her.

"No problem"

Frisk gets up and walks away.

"can I at least see the photo?" I plead.

"Yeah sure" he hands me his phone knowing there was no reason I should delete it. I look at it and I see Frisk cuddling up to me. On closer inspection I can see that I have my arms wrapped around her protectively. Strange…I'm almost never protective of any one. I blush a deep red.

"What are you doing?" asked Asriel.

"Sending it to my phone" I said, blushing even deeper.

I hand the phone back to him and walk off.

Frisks POV…

As soon as Chara walks off I walk back into the living room were Asriel was waiting for me. I give him some money and he sends the picture to my phone.

"You know, we don't even know there gender." Said flowey

"I don't care…I have a crush on them and that's all that matters" I said

"They are our sibling" said Asriel

"We are not blood related" I countered.

"okay" Asriel shrugged then walked off, counting the money as he went.

I don't care if Chara is a he, she, or it. I don't care if we are step siblings. All I know is that I have a crush on them and by judging by what they did with the picture then I'm gonna go on a hunch and say that they like me too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: Just a small filler episode cause I can.

Temmie: Tem like when blue and green human are together!

Oblivion: *pats Temmie's head* hehe me to little buddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Xemnas: hello friends. Today is a momentous day. The keybla-

Oblivion: Wrong fic Xemnas get outa here.

Temmie: yeah!

Oblivion: Anyways this chapter Chara will confront Sans about what he has been doing. Enjoy!

Xemnas: how dare you ignore your superior! I'll have you dusked before you could-

Oblivion" *Starts the fic and cuts him off*

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chara's POV…

I walked out of the living room to find Sans, he has a little explaining to do. I look in his room…not there, I look in the kitchen…not there either, I look into the back yard…no dice. Hmmm I wonder where he could be. When I walk out into the back yard I hear a voice say.

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, kids like you… should be burning in Hell."

I'm frozen in fear. So many times I've heard that speech, and so many times pain followed afterwards. I knew what was to happen next. I let muscle memory take control and dodge Sans' barrage attack.

"You seem to dodge my attacks pretty well, almost like you've done it before" Sans said.

"Cut the crap. I already know that you remember time lines." I yell.

"Yes, and now that you can't reset I can finally kill you." He said nonchalantly.

"What the hell did I do to you!"

"Aside from killing all my friends and my brother about a few million times in a row, nothing much."

"I've changed and you know this!"

"Then why did you mess with my clock!"

I look at him in shock.

"You're trying to kill me over a practical joke!"

"No…I think there is more to it than that."

Well he wasn't wrong.

"Look, Frisk wanted me to prank you for the purple paint incident, okay?"

"I would like to see proof of this." Sans said preparing a Gaster blaster, "If you're not telling me the truth then I will kill you."

"Frisk!" I yell, "come outside Sans is being an idiot again!"

The surprisingly small girl walked outside to see me at gun point…er…blaster point.

"Sans! What are you doing!" Frisk yelled.

"Chara here says that you wanted revenge for the paint prank. Is this true?"

Frisk seemed confused for a moment. Then a look of realization spread across her face.

"Yeah, since my plan backfired I asked Chara to get back at you for it and I told her to change your clock." She said

The blaster dissipated and Sans started laughing. I felt relieved but that feeling was misplaced.

"Frisk." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You're a terrible liar"

As he said this a blaster appeared and hit me square in the chest, leaving me with only one HP. I heard Frisk scream. And I barely had enough time to dodge another blaster.

"You have one more chance to tell me the truth!" Sans said angrily.

"Okay!" Frisk and I yelled in unison.

"We set your alarm forward so we could wake up before you!" Frisk said

"Why?"

"Frisk was worried because you were acting strange, so we got mom to turn her invisible so she could make sure you weren't being messed with throughout the day. She followed you to Grillby's. She saw you go in and go out and she came back home. That's when we decided to watch anime on the couch and we fell asleep." Technically I did not lie. All Frisk saw of Sans was him go in and out. She was worried about him cause of his behavior. He turned to Frisk for confirmation.

"This is all true Sans please don't hurt Chara!" Frisk pleaded.

The blaster Disappeared and Sans sighed and turned to Frisk.

"Look, if you were worried about me then you should have just asked me."

"Then what have you been doing?" Frisk asked.

"Ummmm" Sans said trying to think up a lie, "I'm WITH someone, if you know what I mean. " he answered half truthfully.

"Sans…" Frisk said.

"Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar." Frisk laughed.

"Okay, Okay. I bring Grillby some food and fire wood so he can live."

"Who is this person you say you're with?" Frisk questioned.

Sans mumbled something.

"What was that?" Frisk said.

Sans mumble a little louder but still in audible.

"I can't hear you!" Frisk yelled. I resisted the urge to say 'aye aye captain'.

"It's none of your business."

"Is it someone you're not supposed to be with?" Frisk pushed, "Is she…HOT?"

At this Sans visibly flinched.

"Maybe she would like some of your wood?"

My god I didn't know Frisk could be this brutal. She sure knows how to get information from people.

"Wonder if she has orange hair, I've always thought those were women were hot."

You could see Sans shaking now. Tears were swelling in his eyes.

"She's not a she…" Sans said quietly

"Oh?" Frisk said, "Tell me more?"

"It's Grillby! Okay?! Happy now!?"

Frisk smiled and patted him on the back. "Congratulations!" she said cheerily, "I knew you would find your special some one!"

I was shocked at Frisk's sudden change from sadistic to innocent in a matter of seconds, and from the look on Sans face he was as equally confused.

"You're not grossed out? You're not gonna make fun of me?" Sans was a little in shock.

"Well it's normal to like someone isn't it?" Frisk asked innocently.

"Not of the same gender." Sans explained to the girl.

"Well I like a girl, if it makes you feel any better." Frisk said.

We were both shocked. I didn't know she was a lesbian. Who was this mystery girl? I had to know. But for now I focused on the matter at hand. When we all settled down a bit (which took a very long time mind you) Sans finally said, "well I'm going to go back inside. And Chara, just to let you know im going to keep an EYE one you"

Frisk laughed bitterly at this. She felt as much pain as I did when she fought Sans. When Sans went inside I tackled her with questions.

"What the hell was that!?"

"Who do you like!?"

"Why were you so mean to Sans!?"

"Calm down!" Frisk yelled, "First, that was me getting revenge on Sans for hurting my older Sister. Second, the girl I like is none of your business and you would have to find out on your own. Third, it felt good to be sadistic."

"I didn't know you were a Sadist." I said

"I'm not I take minor enjoyment from doing that not sexual. I kind of got it from you when you were controlling me…"

At this Frisk went back into the house with a small smile gracing her face. I stood there speechless. I think back on the conversation and I realize something. She called me her sister…how did she know I identify myself as female? I bet it was a lucky guess. But this girl she like…who was she? Then it dawned on me. She called me a girl so maybe…I might need confirmation first.

"Frisk!" I call running into the house.

Frisk's POV…

It felt like a million pounds of pressure was released from my body to confess my love…albeit not directly but still, it felt good. I heard Chara call my name so I turn around and then-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: muahaha! Cliff hangers! Also yeah Chara identifies as female so yeah. Also frisk is Bi.

Temmie: Hooray!

Oblivion: also I had a request asking me to make the chapters a bit longer so I made this chapter extra-long, but I can't keep this up. I would like to update daily but I would also like to do other things too, so each chapter will be about 500-700 words long. I hope you guys understand. Have a nice day! The this chapter (excluding the Authors notes) is 1,116 words long.


	8. Chapter 8

Oblivion: Last chapter!? What!? I know it has ended soon but i personally think this is a good place to end this fic. But don't worry I will write a prequel and a few other stories about the Underflame universe (this AU) so don't worry.

Temmie: yeah! Don't be so blue like a Tem would! *literally turns blue*

Oblivion: DAFUQ?!

Temmie: onto the fic!

btw I'm writing this on my phone so it might look a little different...and this is mostly Charisk this chapter so yeah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frisk's POV...

It felt like a million pounds of pressure was released from my body to confess my love…albeit not directly but still, it felt good. I heard Chara call my name so I turn around and I felt their lips against mine. She didn't kiss me to hard but it wasn't exactly a soft kiss either. She pulled away and looked me in the eye, most likely looking for some sort of reaction. She got a reaction alright. I leaned in and kissed her back, more passionately than she did. It was amazing, during that kiss nothing in the world mattered more than Chara, nothing else existed but us. That was until Sans snapped a photo of us. Chara quickly pulled away and looked at the squat skeleton incredulously.

"Seriously?!" Chara yelled, "Why?! We were having a moment!"

"Well if I find out you tell anyone my secret I will show this to Toriel." Sans said.

Chara turned as pale as Napstablook.

"We weren't going to say anything in the first place!" frisk said.

"Well you two still make a great couple it'd be a shame not to take a picture now wouldn't it?"

"At least send it to my phone…" Chara mumbled.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Sans shrugged.

Chara's POV…

When Sans left I look back to the Girl in front of me. I'm about to kiss her when Alphys and Undyne walk in.

"I freaking called it!" Alphys yelled, "Pay up Undyne!"

"Fine…" The fish lady grumbled, handing over 100 G to the yellow dinosaur.

"Let's go somewhere more private" I whisper to Frisk.

I teleport us to the underground, more specifically to a bench in a hidden in the waterfalls. I used to come here all the time to eat lunch and I stored my favorite snacks under the bench. Another reason I came here was the view. It was beautiful. It wasn't the waterfall but it was the mist that it caused. The light from the mushrooms reflected off the mist and filled your vision with rainbows every time you look up. I turn to Frisk who was gazing at the mist in awe.

"You sure know how to pick a first date pretty well." Frisk said, still staring at the mist.

"Well don't expect any five star food here." I said while starting to pull out snacks from under the bench.

"As long as it's with you, I don't care about the food." Frisk said, earning a blush from me.

I take note on what we have. Some cheese quiche, chocolate bars, some Glam burgers, and a few hotcats. I look at Frisk, who seemed a little lost in thought, and quickly teleport home to get a table cloth and back to see Frisk STILL staring at the mist. I teleport home again to get some candles and some condiments. When I teleport back Frisk is just sitting on the ground staring at the ceiling. I set up a little pick nick and area but I'm missing something…Drinks! I grab a few cream sodas and come back and low and behold…Frisk is still out of it. I light the candles and then I toss a pebble at her arm to get her attention.

"Why don't you turn your attention to something a little more attractive?" I say wiggling my hips.

Frisk blushed and walks over to the little dining area I set up.

"When did you set this up?" She asked.

"I'm just magical like that." I whisper to Frisk.

We sit down and talk for a bit all the while eating junk food. After we ran out of food we lay in the grass enjoying each other's company. I got a blanket for us to lay on and enjoy the mist above. After a while Frisk falls asleep cuddled up next to me. Not soon after Frisk fell asleep I start to feel sleep take control. My last thoughts before falling asleep were, "I wonder if Sans planned for this to happen…" and then sleep took me into its loving arms.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oblivion: I know, I know, Deus ex machine bench, you would think that food doesn't expire in Undertale. First example is the cheese quiche under the bench in the game. You'd think it would be rotten. Second example, Nicecream and the snowman parts don't melt in hot land even though it has been proven that it is extremely hot there. So yeah that is how the food under the bench is still good. So i am going to write a harry potter fic next. I will right a variety of different fic ranging from many different books, games, tv shows, and anime. Don't be afraid to PM me for a request. If i happen to know about the thing you want me to write about then chances are i will write it for you. have a nice day!


End file.
